


Youth's a Beautiful Thing

by VictiniAndDuck (WhiteCheddaShaymin)



Series: Old Deviantart Fanfiction [8]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Jealousy, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCheddaShaymin/pseuds/VictiniAndDuck
Summary: Larry is jealous of the new baby. He used to get all the attention as the youngest, and he wants that attention back.
Series: Old Deviantart Fanfiction [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071125
Kudos: 2





	Youth's a Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to DeviantArt on December 2, 2014. It previously contained some da emojis.

"Wendy! Hey!"  
She spins around and glares at Larry. "WHAT, LARRY, WHAT?!!?"  
"Why is everyone so obsessed over that whiny thing?" He pointed to Baby Junior.  
"You mean, the baby? Well, cause he's a baby. Babies aren't able to take care of themselves."  
Junior looked lovingly at Larry and said, "Imma babeh!"  
Wendy snuggled him and said, "Yes you are, cutie!"  
"Bleugh." Then Larry started thinking. "Hey, Wendy. WENDY! HEY! WEEENDDY!"  
"What the shell do you WANT, Larry?!"  
"If I were a baby, would you pay more attention to me?"  
Wendy was barely paying attention to him as she was changing Junior. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Go bug someone else please? Thank you."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Larry walked over to Iggy's room. He put on one of his fake innocent smiles. "Hi big brother who I luuuv"  
But he wasn't clueless. "Sigh, what do you want me to do for you now?"  
"Uh... can I see your chemistry stuff?"  
"Oh of course! I would totally trust you to handle a bunch of dangerous chemicals!"  
"Thanks pal!" Larry started walking toward the bottles, then Iggy pushed him back.  
"I was being sarcastic. I don't trust you at all."  
Larry became frustrated. "Fine. I won't touch your dumb science things." He began to walk out. And as he did this he planned to just sneak in while Iggy was asleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
And at about 11:00, that's what he did. He found the bottles, and turned on his flashlight. He found a bottle saying, "Youth".  
"Perfect," Larry whispers as he takes the bottle from his shelf. He popped the lid and drank it. Then he waited.  
And he waited.  
And he waited.  
And he still waited.  
And he waited.  
And then he was tired of waiting.  
"Sheesh, this doesn't wo-"  
And then there was a loud pop.  
It was quite loud and obviously it woke up Iggy, but also Ludwig in the next room.  
"What happened?!" Iggy said when he got up. His question was answered when he saw a six month old on the floor.  
"Hi big brother!"  
"Larry?! What did you do?!"  
Larry looked cutely at Iggy. "I'm a baby now, teehee! And since I can't take care of myself everyone will have to pay attention to me!"  
"Not quite."  
The two spun around to see Ludwig standing behind him. He seemed dazed from being awoken suddenly. "Zat potion only changed your cellular structure to zat of a baby, but not your mental capacity."  
"What does THAT mean?"  
"It means you only have zee body of an infant, not zee mind. You still have zee intelligence of a six year old, who can take care of himself..."  
They heard crying in another room.  
"...vereas, Junior doesn't since he was hatched two monss ago."  
Larry made a pouting face. "Awwwwww!"  
Then Iggy added, "And that potion only lasts for about twelve hours."  
"AWWWWW!"  
Ludwig picked him up. "But hey, if you really vant to be treated like a baby, zen I can help you vis zat." His face curled into a mischievous smile.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hi Junior!"  
"Hewo." He looked up with tired eyes.  
"Guess vat? You get a bunk mate tonight!" Ludwig placed Larry into the crib. "Goodnight kiddies. Heh, heh." He walked out.  
Junior recognized his brother. He looked lovingly at him and squeaked, "Lawwy!" He jumped up and hugged him.  
Larry just stared blankly, and murmured, "Well, at least someone's giving me some attention..."

**Author's Note:**

> Retrospective:
> 
> I think this story is ok. It's another that's kind of like a plot you might see in a cartoon. I kept the original formatting. It's kind of weird though...


End file.
